


TABOO

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Seme Aiba, Sex, Uke Sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: Two strangers meet in an onsen.It's basically a PWP with a surprise ending.





	TABOO

A gentle breeze was blowing when he stepped into the hotel. It was small, cosy and it had an onsen which made it exactly what he needed. He had been driving up north for work and now he was stopping for the night.

Hotel clerk told him he was lucky when he checked in.  
\- There’s only another guest right now. You can use the onsen freely.  
He thanked him and went to his assigned room. He undressed, put the bathrobe on and walked to the onsen where the hotel staff had indicated.

The vision in front of his eyes when he opened the sliding doors was mesmerising. Mountains surrounded the place and acted as indiscreet audience, the water was crystal clear and warm, the trees swayed with the breeze, the flowers nearby filled the air with the sweetest of perfumes. It was like a dream, like an old painting full of colours and peaceful images.

He submerged himself in the water. A couple of metres away, there was another man enjoying his bath. ‘The other guest’ he thought. He couldn’t help but to stare at the white skin of the man: it was glistening under the afternoon sun. His wet black hair contrasting whith the clarity of the scenery.

\- Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. – He finally said.  
The man looked towards him and vowed his head.   
\- A long day, ne? – He asked.  
\- Indeed. I’ve been shooting for a TV program and I’m knackered.  
The man smiled and moved closer to him.  
\- Are you a celebrity?  
He giggled and swam closer.  
\- I don’t think so. – He replied.  
\- Sakurai Sho desu. – The man introduced himself.  
He replied that his name was Aiba Masaki and he was travelling up north. Masaki noticed the big, beautiful eyes of Sakurai-san and kept smiling at him.

\- I also work on TV, you know? I’m a newscaster and I’m doing research for a report. – Sakurai-san explained.  
\- Sugoi! – That was all that Masaki could manage to say.  
His eyes were fixated on the pouty, red lips of Sakurai-san. ‘Such delicious mouth. What a gorgeous specimen.’ He was thinking.  
Meanwhile, the newscaster couldn’t help but take a look at Masaki’s six pack, at his broad shoulders, at his well-toned arms, and even at his crotch. 

\- It seems we’re alone here. – Sho spoke breaking the spell.  
\- I’ve been told so. – Masaki replied.   
He inched closer to the other man until the skin on their upper arms touched. A jolt of pleasure ran through his spine. His cock was starting to get hard. He knew perfectly well that what he was thinking to do with the stranger he had just met was strictly prohibited in an onsen. But they could start there and finish it at the room. He was very aware of the heated looks Sakurai-san was directing at him. Those eyes were getting darker and those lips redder.

He inched closer to the other man until the skin on their upper arms touched. A jolt of pleasure ran through his spine. His cock was startign to get hard. He knew perfectly well what he was thinking to do with the stranger he had just met was strictly prohibited in an onsen. But they could start there and finish it at the room. He was very aware of the heated looks Sakurai-san was directing at him. Those eyes were getting darker and those lips redder.

\- Touch it. – He suddenly said.  
Sho knew instantly what he was referring to, his hand under the water was brushing Masaki’s thigh. He caressed the muscles there and then the tips of his fingers ghosted over the erection. As Sho had thought, Aiba-san’s member was thick and long. He wanted desperately to put it into his mouth.

\- This is taboo here. – He said while wrapping his fingers around that cock.  
\- Taboos are made to be broken. – Replied Masaki.  
Sho moved his face closer to Masaki’s while pumping that penis that seemed to grow even bigger in his fist.  
\- Did you know that you have the most beautiful lips I have ever seen? – Sho’s own lips were touching them softly – I could devour them right now.

Masaki was breathing heavily, trying to supress the whimper that was threatening to get out of his throat. They had to be discreet in case more guests arrived to the hotel or, even worse, entered the onsen.  
\- Then do it. – He answered with a low voice.  
Sho’s tongue licked those lips before penetrating them. Masaki’s tongue met it. They kissed deeply, sensuously, as if they had been doing it all the time.  
Sho’s hand let go of Masaki’s cock and cupped the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Masaki’s fingers were entangling in Sho’s black locks. 

Finally, they separated their mouths.  
\- I want to suck you off. - - Sho told him.  
Masaki smiled.  
\- We can’t here.  
With a swift movement, Masaki straddled him. The water was getting warmer, the mountains kept staring indiscreetly and the perfumes of the flowers had been substituted by the scent of Sho’ skin.

\- Fuck me. – Whispered Sho.  
Masaki smiled again.  
\- We can’t here. Taboo.  
They were hard and panting. They knew they had to get out of there and reach one of the rooms. But they could bump into other guests or hotel staff.

\- Let’s go to my room. I always carry lube and condoms with me.  
Masaki giggled. A sound that made Sho’s heart skip a bit. He could listen to it for the rest of his life.  
\- You’re always prepared, ne? What kind of newscaster are you?  
Sho blushed. He was right. He caressed those cheeks and pressed the tip of his index finger on the dimples that formed there every time Masaki laughed or smiled. And he was constantly smiling at him.

\- I need to feel you inside of me. – His voice was pleading.  
They kissed again. Their bodies touching completely now. Masaki started to sway like the trees, rubbing his cock over Sho’s, both of them struggling to quiet the moa

When they parted, Masaki giggled again and said:  
\- What an scandal if somebody find us like this!  
Sho laughed. He felt so happy.  
\- The newscaster and the TV personality caught frisking!  
Masaki cupped his face, lowered his gace and spoke with emotion in his voice:  
\- I’m so glad I have found you.

They managed to come out of the water, put their bathrobes back on and then ran to Sho’s room like two kids who have to plan a big adventure.  
They fell on the futon on top of each other. Masaki started kissing Sho’s luscious lips to later go down to his throat, collarbones, chest, his tongue snaking all over his nipples, inserting it in his navel.

Sho was whimpering, eyes closed, mouth open. Masaki silenced him. The walls of the hotel were thin, they couldn’t risk to be heard.  
When Masaki had finished to travel over Sho’s body with his lips, he spread his legs and prepared him with his tongue, rimming him until Sho’s cock started to leak and then with his fingers, opening him up. He penetrated him after making sure he was really ready. Sho bit the back of his own hand to prevent a loud moan coming out. Masaki started to move slowly, relishing the friction, relishing the sensation of being inside of Sho. 

Sho’s hands were everywhere: on Masaki’s nipples; on Masaki’s hair; on Masaki’s biceps flexing to the rhythm of his thrusts; on Masaki’s hips, urging him to go faster.  
Sho’s legs spreaded wider, Masaki changed the angle, his cock slid deeper into Sho’s body and it brushed the sweet spot. Sho jerked, cried out, Masaki realised he was nearing the climax.

Masaki rotated his hips, hissed, it was so good. He couldn’t remember the last time he had made love to somebody with such passion. Then again, it was as if he had always been making love to Sho. They fitted perfectly, they were giving each other almost unbearable pleasure.  
Sho clawed at his back, started to pant louder. Masaki instinctively knew he didn’t have to touch him, the friction of Sho’s cock over his belly would be enough to send him over the edge.

\- Right….there…just…hit….there – Sho’s voice was a permanent whimper now.  
Masaki did as he was told. He changed the angle once more, his hips thrusting rapidly, his cock hitting the spot. Sho’s body jerked violently a couple of times, Masaki whispered in his ear:  
\- Show me your pleasure.  
Sho let out a silent scream, Masaki’s belly was splashed with hot, sticky liquid.

Masaki stopped thrusting and waited for Sho to recover. Then, he resumed the movements of his hips while Sho kept whimpering:  
\- Cum inside of me. I want to feel your essence in me.  
Masaki grunted, his orgasm was pooling in his groin, its waves ondulating until they grew big enough and crashed up his spine and out of his cock. He-didn’t want to make noise but he let out a couple of expleitives that made Sho snort.

They remained in the same position for a few long minutes. They were on the futon hugging, not wishing to be separated from each other.  
Then, Masaki disentangled himself from Sho’s members. Both of them felt empty when Masaki’s penis fell out of Sho’s entrance. The room was silent if not for their loud breathing. Suddenly, Masaki sat up.

\- God, Sho-chan, that was wild!  
Sho laughed.  
\- You got me so horny, you baka!  
Masaki approached him and kissed him softly on the lips.  
\- This is why I love you. You’re the master of manipulation.  
He laid back on the futon.  
\- I’m glad the managers found this place for us and decided to play along. – Sho said.  
\- You and your games drive me crazy! – Replied Masaki.  
\- You love it!  
\- The horny newscaster? Hell yes!   
They laughed out loud.  
\- We’re alone here. We could have been more noisy. – Protested Masaki.  
\- But that was part of the excitement of the roleplaying!  
\- You’re a perv and you know it.  
Sho slapped him playfully.  
\- So are you.  
They hugged again.  
\- Let’s rest for the night. Tomorrow you have to resume the filming for you Shiyagare segment.  
Masaki nodded.  
\- And you have to go back to Tokyo.

When Sho had closed his eyes and started tp doze off, he felt Masaki’s hand pushing sweaty strands of his hair away from his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at him.  
\- When I said I was glad to have found you I truly meant it.  
Sho smiled gently and pressed his index finger on the part of Masaki’s face where dimples appeared.  
\- I know, my love, I know.


End file.
